This new graduate-level course covers a variety of spectroscopic and analytical tools used to study protein structure. These include, flourescence, EPR, NMR and Raman spectroscopies, CD/ORD, X-ray crystallography and mass spectrometry. The latter topic is covered in lectures over a two-week section of the course. The lectures introduce mass analyzers and ESI and MALDI and focus extensively on applications, such as peptide sequencing, characterization of posstranslational modifications and protein folding studies.